


Significantly Other

by yeska_noka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeska_noka/pseuds/yeska_noka
Summary: There are some discussions Nikaido would rather never have. Telling his family about Senga is one of them.
Relationships: Nikaido Takashi/Senga Kento





	Significantly Other

When Nikaido finally decides to tell his parents, he makes sure that it's on a day his sister is going to be out late. He's so nervous at dinner, terrified really, that he feels sick. Of course his mother notices.

"Are you alright?" she asks, looking at him with concern. His father eyes him as well, and Nikaido gives up trying, setting his chopsticks back on the table.

"I need to talk to you. Both of you," he says, and it comes out a lot shakier than he'd have liked.

His parents agree to wait until after dinner, but Nikaido's lack of appetite seems to be contagious and dinner is over fairly quickly, with even his parents' plates still partially full.

His mother leaves the dishes and gets them all into the living room instead, and once he's sitting and facing the two of them, Nikaido nearly loses his nerve. It's the scariest thing he's ever had to do, and he can barely breathe. He takes the biggest breath he can.

"So," he starts. "I've been seeing someone."

His parents wait patiently, but Nikaido can't bring himself to say more, his throat closing tight in panic. Everything he's planned to say flies out of his head, and his parents eyes are drilling into him, waiting, waiting...

"I'm so sorry!" Nikaido manages to gasp, and bows his head. He can't look them in the eye, and tears are welling up in his own.

His father speaks after a moment. "Did you get someone pregnant?" he asks, sounding highly disapproving.

Nikaido's threatening tears spill down as he half laughs, half cries at the absurdity of the statement. He looks up at his parents. "I don't think that's possible," he mutters.

They take a moment to digest that, and then share a look that makes Nikaido realize with sudden shocking clarity that his announcement isn't going to be the surprise he thought it would - his parents have already had this discussion. He's not sure whether that makes him feel better or worse.

Better, maybe, because when his mother asks, "It's a boy, isn't it?" at least Nikaido doesn't have to say it himself.

He nods, not trusting his voice, and drops his head again, letting his tears drip from the tip of his nose.

"Is it Fujigaya-kun?" His mother inquires, and Nikaido wonders how it's possible that his parents are shocking him more than the other way around.

"What!" He glares at his mother as best he can through his tears. "No!" He doesn't want to spend time thinking about what the expression on her face might mean.

"Do we know... him?" Nikaido's father finally asks, and Nikaido nods again and drops his head. His tears are finally stopping, panic receding, although he can't speak in more than a whisper.

"Kento," he says. "Senga." Just in case there was any question. His parents nods tell him there probably wasn't. "You knew, didn't you?" he accuses.

"We had a pretty good idea," his father admits. His mother explains, "he's always been very important to you, like he's special."

"He is," Nikaido agrees, _both important and special_.

His father sighs, and it sounds resigned. He looks it, too, when Nikaido can bring himself to raise his head again. "You should tell your sister," he says, and stands up.

"Wait, that's it?" Nikaido stares.

"Is there anything else to say?" his father wonders, and when Nikaido says nothing, he nods. "Well then." He excuses himself to the bedroom, and Nikaido's mother stands as well.

"I'll go clean up dinner," she states, and walks towards the kitchen. She pauses at the door and turns. "Taka."

Nikaido looks over at her.

"We love you," she says. "Don't ever forget that." And then she disappears around the corner.

It hadn't gone at all the way he expected, but Nikaido feels a million times better.

~~~~~

When his sister comes home, she's less than impressed by his news.

"And?" she says, looking a bit confused.

"And?" Nikaido echoes. "And what?"

"That's it?" his sister asks. "I already knew that."

"How?" Nikaido demands, something he hadn't had the nerve to really ask his parents.

His sister snorts. "It's obvious. He comes over here and it's like, you're both so obviously in love with each other, it's stupid." She rolls her eyes, but pats his arm in a theoretically comforting way. "Look, don't worry about it, okay? It's fine."

And apparently, it is.


End file.
